The field of the present invention is that of turbomachines, more particularly that of turbomachine low-pressure turbine nozzles. It relates more precisely to a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material turbine nozzle. CMC materials are typically formed of a fibrous reinforcement of refractory fibers, such as carbon or ceramic fibers, densified by a ceramic or at least partially ceramic matrix.